Hold
by pinkiepie0706
Summary: As Percabeth songfic based off hold by Superchick. Give it a shot please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: From the first time I heard this song it struck me as a Percabeth song. This is Hold by Superchick. Check out their other songs too. Sorry if this isn't the best.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Superchick does. I also don't own PJO or HoO. If I did we'll just say that this song would not remind me of Percabeth.  
On with the story!**

_Tell me that it's going to be okay_

"Percy! Why did you do that?! You could have saved yourself and helped the others." Annabeth had tears streaming down her face.  
"It will be okay, Wise Girl. Nico will help the others. And there was no way I was leaving your side again." Percy soothed. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

_Tell me that you'll help me find my way_

"Which way, Seaweed Brain?" They had come to a dead end and had to choose the route they thought would be the least likely to get them killed  
"How about right?"  
"We are going left then"  
"Why?"  
"Because face it Percy. You always choose the most dangerous path."  
"I am not quite sure if I was helpful or not here." Annabeth just chuckled and muttered under her breath. "Seaweed Brain"

_Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking_

"What do you see Percy?" Annabeth craned her neck to try to see.  
"I found them, Annie. I found the doors. I can see light coming through."  
Annabeth couldn't even bring herself to be mad at him for calling her Annie. Light was just around the corner. Literally. She hated darkness, now more than ever. The darkness seemed to be covering her. The only way she and Percy could keep track of each other at all times was by holding hands. So the had held hands since they got to the deepest part of this pit. But now she was going to make it out. Alive.  
Tell me that it is going to be alright  
"Percy, Percy," Annabeth was kneeling at his side but he wouldn't wake up.  
He couldn't die, right? She didn't think she could stand to loose him. Not now after everything they had gone through.  
"Perseus Jackson, wake up, don't you dare leave me." Suddenly his eyes flicked open. He was alive. Her wonderful Seaweed Brain was alive.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, young man." Annabeth chastised him, afraid to show how terrified she still was.  
"Yes, ma'am. It will be alright now though." His voice was scarcely above a whisper.  
"Yes it will because you are here with me."

_Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight_

"Percy!" I saw him fall to the ground.  
I wanted to run to him but I was too busy keeping the hellhounds was fighting back.  
I went into auto mode and next thing I knew Percy was up against my back. Fighting.  
"Need some help?" He called out.  
"Maybe" I yelled back blocking a strike.  
Percy laughed and kept fighting.  
"I am pretty sure you have my back though." I said as the last monster disappeared into a pile of dust.  
"Always, Wise Girl, always."

_Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this_

"Stupid ankle." The ambrosia is starting to wear off and I can tell.  
"What did you say?" Percy calls back from ahead of me.  
"Nothing. Can we stop up here at this rock?"  
"Sure." He slows down. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need to rest," I say sitting down, "my ankle is really sore."  
Percy sits next to me and smiles. "That is what you get when you break it."  
"You be quiet, mister. Although you probably would have been out of this place by now if I hadn't slowed you down."  
"Well I am not leaving you here alone so you are stuck with me. Even if you do slow me down."  
I lean over and give him a quick kiss. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."  
"I love you too, Wise Girl."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**AN: Well I hope you liked it. This is just the first verse so I will hopefully update soon. Please review!  
Adios amigos!  
Pinkiepie **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First off I want to thank Pollex and imafandom. For meting the first two reviewers of that story. I really appreciate reviews! ;) (hint, hint) Anyways here is the chorus. I will only do this and then the other verse then I will be done with this story. Share it with your friends. And if you haven't already listen to Superchick's songs. They are a really cool band. And I case you can't figure it out this is written from Annabeth's POV, and is mostly set in Tartarus. **

**On to the story!**

_Because I need, I need a hand to hold._

I slipped my hand into Percy's. I don't know why but it gives me a sense of comfort. It could be because it reminds me that there is another

living

person down here.

Every so often one of us will squeeze the other's hand gently. Just to let them know that everything will work out. We will make it through this.

_To hold me from the edge, the edge I'm sliding over slow._

I am slipping. In a minute I will have lost my grip completely. All of the sudden I feel a hand grab my wrist. Percy. I can hear him talking but my mind is too busy panicking to hear what he is saying. I am still slowly falling. I reach up and try to pull myself up higher and maybe climb out of this. But the logical part of my brain is telling me that it is not going to happen.

I look down to reassess the cliff that had been created. It literally does go all the way to Tartarus. I am going to die. I have to just accept it. At least I made it further than any other child of Athena. I retrieved the Athena Parthenos, my friends can take it back and make peace between the camps.

_'Cause I need, I need your hand to hold_

I am laying here trying to fall asleep. Which is really hard in this place, even though Percy is keeping watch. I still feel like something is going to sneak up on me. I should probably use this opportunity to get some sleep though. It IS the first lull in creatures in a while.

Oops, Percy must have noticed I wasn't sleeping. "Everything okay over there Wise Girl?"

"Yeah I just can't fall asleep for some reason. And it not just because I am sitting against a rock."

He leans over and grabs my hand, squeezes it, and kisses me lightly on my forehead. "Is this better?" he asks with a smirk.

I just squeeze back and lay my head againt his chest. "I think I can manage now." I answer with a giggle. I do not know why something as simple as holding hands gives me such comfort but it does. I close my eyes. Now I can sleep.

_To hold me from the edge, the edge I am sliding past._

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you go over the edge with me?" We are sitting on a jut out that we hit. "The wisest choice would have been to stay with the others and close the Doors."

"I think for once your idea makes no sense, Annabeth. I couldn't just stay up there. After thinking about it I realized that the reason the gates have not been closed yet is because they have to be closed on both sides at the same time. And I might have lost you forever." He said the last sentence so quietly I barely heard him.

"I love you Percy. I needed your hand to hold when I was slipping. Or I would have struggled a lot more. And probably injured myself again. Thank you." I whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?"

"You started it Seaweed Brain."

We both laughed, "Well, I guess we should move on"

"I think you are right this time Wise Girl."

_Hold on to me_

We are falling, and there is nothing either one of us can do about it. All I can hope for is that we don't die when we land. I don't know why Percy did it, but I am glad he is here. I close my eyes and brace myself. Nothing happens. I hear rising water in my ears. Percy has controlled the water to cushion our fall. I. Love. Him. Finally my feet are on solo ground yet again.

"That was an interesting ride," Percy laughs, "even if I did think we were going to die until I saw water."

"You are such a weirdo." I refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was relying on him holding me to keep me sane. Literally.

"I know I am. And I take that as a compliment. But you love me anyways."

"Seaweed Brain, I guess I do love your weird, dorky, random self."

"Aw. I love you to Wise Girl."

I giggle. You have got to love him.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}**

**AN: So there you have it, the second chapter. I know my story timing does not flow. But it has to be like that to fit with the song. I will post the last chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. Also check out my Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson crossover, Confusion, Questions, and Quirky Comments.**

**Random trivia question: **

**What did Percy's first camp bead look like? Answer is in TLT. **

**Any ways, Review!**

**-pinkiepie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am finally back! Did you think I fell of the face of the earth. Well I didn't. I just had slight writers block, and I have been spending time on my other story. If you haven't read _Confusion, Questions, and Quirky Comments_ yet, please do! This will be the final chapter of this story but thank you to all my wonderful reader. You guys are the reason that I had to post this. I thought about just abandoning this story, but I didn't want angry Percabeth fans attacking me. I am sorry if Annabeth is somewhat OCC. I tried not to, but I wanted to show her weaker side as well as her independent streak. Now you probably want to read thew story now, so here it is.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own Percabeth, Luke, or Superchick.**

* * *

_Tell me I can make it through this day_

Percy gently reached over and brushed the hair away from my face. We had finally gotten another break from all the monsters, and neither of us thought we were in good enough shape to move forward. So we sat in the middle of the darkest part of the underworld, Tartarus, relaxing in each other's arms.

"Percy," I said softly, "what do we do from here? I don't have a plan anymore"

"We just have to go with the flow." He assured me. "Any plans we have made so far have had to change anyways."

"But that idea would most likely just get us killed before the day is over." I told him.

"Listen Wise Girl, I have a good feeling that we will make it through today. And tomorrow is a brand new day, we will worry about it when it gets here. For now let's just make sure we rest and stay alive."

Somehow I knew deep down in my heart that he was right. It was comforting to think that I was guaranteed at least today, and with that I sank into the first dreamless sleep in a long time in Seaweed Brain's arms.

_I don't even have the words to pray_

I stood there frozen in fear in front of the enemy. It was none other than Gaea herself. I could tell from where I was that she was close to wakening. We had to stop her, but I was frozen. I wanted to utter a prayer to some god, but the fear had even stolen my words. I could do nothing except stand there and watch as my Seaweed Brain jumped in front of me to block her magic from hitting me. That was all it took to knock me out of my stupor. No one messes with him and gets away with it. I knew I couldn't fight her on my own, or really much at all. I run over to Percy and cling to him, tears threatening to spill. I have no way to reverse the magic he took, and we used the last of the nectar and ambrosia a little bit ago.

"Percy, listen to me. I am not going to let you die. We have been through so much together." Oh, why did he have to lose the Curse of Achilles. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be dying right before my eyes. All this wouldn't have happened if the stinking gods would just have left us alone after the first time we saved their sorry butts.

"It's okay, Annabeth." I think hear his voice say. Wait, is he alive? I look over and see his eyes open. "I'm alive not dying before your eyes. Do you really think that I would leave you that easily? You're stuck with me for quite a while longer."

I am so relieved that I laugh. For about ten minutes we stay there on our backs laughing in the middle of all that is going on.

_You have been the only one who never left me_

"My mom, then dad, Luke, and Thalia all of them left me. I thought for a bit that you had to." I admitted to Percy. "But then I realized that Hera had switched you and Jason. I wanted to be mad that you left me. I thought you were the only one who wouldn't. I couldn't do it though."

"I remembered you! Doesn't that count for something?" Percy protested.

"You didn't let me finish. I came to the conclusion that you are still the only one who hasn't left me of their own accord. Thalia, even though the whole pine tree thing wasn't her fault, still CHOSE to join the Hunters. Luke CHOSE to join with Kronos. My mom CHOSE to leave my dad and I, and my dad CHOSE to ignore me for my stepmom and step brothers." I was so mad at everyone. At that moment a monster decided to attack. It chose the wrong moment. My anger acted as an adrenaline rush. I had the monster killed in a matter of moments. Percy barely had time to process what was going on.

Suddenly I felt my boyfriend's arms wrap around me from behind me. I slowly started to calm down. His presence can do that to me. When I had relaxed he kissed the top of my head. "I won't leave your side again. Not unless you want me too."

_Help me find the way through all my fears_

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asks me. We have just fallen over the edge.

"Yeah." I tell him. But it's a lie. I am not 'okay'. I am fearful. I am afraid of what lies ahead of us. Not to mention the fact that I am already in a bad physical condition, I hurt my ankle more when we fell. But I have to be strong. It is who I am I don't give into fear.

"If you say so." Percy replies. He can see through my lies. "Don't freak out like I am. We always make it through somehow. And we'll do it again."

I can't help but smile. "Yep, we'll make it through this, together."

_Help me see the light through all my tears_

I can see it, the light is so close yet so far away. The little crack of light, as small as it may be, gives me hope. We are going to make it. All of the sudden my world goes black and I hear a scream resounding in my ears. Then I see nothing, and hear nothing.

"Annabeth." hear someone say. The voice sounds familiar but I can't awaken enough to place it. Of course. I was knocked out and now I'm dreaming. Next the dream comes into focus. I see none other than Luke Castilian kneeling beside me. "What is going on?" I say, my voice sounds so horrible and frail. I know something major is happening outside my dream.

"Just rest, Annie." Luke said. I looked into his face. I could see genuine concern in his features. It was the same concern that I used to see when we were younger and a monster attacked, or Thalia or I got hurt. (AN: Keep in mind. This is not an Annabeth x Luke story. It is most definitely PERCABETH!) How I wanted to be back in that time. When I didn't have to worry about Gaea or Kronos. Just when the next monster would attack. "Luke, I'm not a little child that you need to protect anymore. Tell me what is going on."

"If I could tell you, Annie, I would. But I can't tell you. Just be on your guard, and remember the only safe place for people like us is Camp. I was a fool to turn my back on all that stuff. I realized it too late though. Kronos had already taken over. Tell everyone what I told you. And take care of yourself and Jackson." With that he was gone and I saw nothing but darkness once more. I finally wake up to see Percy hovering over me.

"You're alive!" He says and I can see relief wash over his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, my voice not it making is too far above a whisper. "What happened after I passed out?"

"It doesn't matter. We are safe and the light is still there."

I give him a sad smile and then tell him about my dream. I have tears in my eyes as I recall it. I look up at Percy, I can barely determine his emotions. He is trying to hide them, but I can see through his mask.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Lets figure out where that light leads us." I look up and sure enough, the light seems to be showing a path.

I grab his hand an giggle involuntarily, "Lead the way, Seaweed Brain."

_Help me see that I am not alone in this_

I look around but all I can see is darkness. I can't see even see two inches in front of my face. It feels suffocating and lonely. Like no one is here but me. Then I hear breathing beside me.

"Percy?" I say quietly.

"I'm right here Annabeth. Don't worry. We will figure out where we are and make it out. First lets find some light. I feel around in my pockets and find my cell phone. After all that we have been through it seems quite strange that I would still have a normal mortal object. I pull it out and shine the light beside me, where I think Percy is. He jumps at the light, but then gives me a big hug. "See Wise Girl. We always will figure out how to make it through. And you will never be alone again." He says in my ear and then he kissed the top of my head. It is strange how much I can relax when he hold me like this. I just smile at him. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Yep, that is no longer an insult, but a gentle term of endearment. "Just hold on to me."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. I still want you to review. And check out my other story.**

**Goodbye, Loyal Readers! Until we meet again, 'ship Percabeth.**

**Your author,**

**~pinkiepie0706**


End file.
